A Family For Christmas
by Itisher
Summary: At the age five, Yugi's mother sent him to an orphanage. Yugi has been living there for two years until a man came in to give him a family. This tale is about Yugi going frome an abused child, to am orphanage, and into a son. I understand Christmas is over, but I just want to make a Christmas special for you all. Make sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Here is another family tale I have written for you. It is a Christmas special from me to you. I do hope you enjoy! Make sure to comment!**

* * *

 **C** huck the kick balls at all the children, ba ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha. 'Tis the season to be naughty, ba ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha. Make sure all the kids scream and cry, ba ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Laugh as they all squerm in pain, ba ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." A little boy around the age seven sang as he skipped around the orphanage's playground. He then bent down to pick up a red, rubber kick ball that rolled over to him.

"Hey, Mutou! Kick it back to us!" Another boy yelled from a distance while waving his hands and jumping up and down.

The kid smirked and picked up the ball. He did not kick, throw, or rolled the ball back to the jumping boy, instead, he turned around.

"Mutou, you buffoon, what are you doing? Kick it over here!" The same boy yelled from behind the kid who was referred to as 'Mutou'.

Mutou found a target with his large, amethyst eyes, pulled his arm back as far as he could, and threw the ball the hardest he could to a little boy's head who was enjoying his time on the monkey bars.

"Ow!" The young boy screamed out loudly as he fell from the monkey bars hurting himself even more. Caregivers ran to the boy at hearing his scream.

Mutou himself broke into a loud laughter while clutching his stomach.

"Mutou, Man, that wasn't cool, Dude." The boy who had request for the ball spoke as he stood behind Mutou. His friends came to join him and too stared at the boy who was injured.

"Yugi!" An angry woman's voice yelled.

Mutou looked behind himself to see a wide woman who wore a long blue dress with a long, heavy, black winter coat over it. Her face was large and wrinkly. She marched over to Mutou and snatched him up from the front of his shirt.

"I **know** that you did that!" She yelled into Yugi's face. "I know!"

Mutou flinched as spit sprayed over his face when she said 'that' and 'did'. Her 'that's' sound like 'dat's' while coming from her mouth.

The woman shook Yugi and made him look at the injured boy who was being carried into the infirmary.

"Look at what you did to that poor boy! I should smack the lights out of you, Boy! That boy did no wrong to you ever!" She released Yugi and looked at the older boys standing next to him.

"You didn't stop this, Niek (Ni-Yeck)?" The woman yelled at the boy who requested the ball from Mutou.

"I'm sorry, Director Hammishe (Hem-Eye-She). I didn't know he would throw the ball at Timothy." The ball requester, Niek, shrugged his arms and bowed his head. "Forgive me. Next time he will not get close to a ball on my behalf."

The woman, Director Hammishe, waved in the air as to dismiss the boys. She turned her attention back to Mutou.

"You better hope Santa does not give you coal for Christmas." She growled while grabbing at Motou's wide open winter coat to zipper it up.

"Fuck Santa." Motou spat in her face while running away.

"Yugi!" Director Hammishe yelled after him. She groaned loudly in annoyance and walked back into the orphanage with a sigh.

Yugi, who was referred as Mutou to his peers, is an orphan and has always been since he entered the orphanage at the age five.

Keneshia Motou was Yugi's biological mother. No one knew of his father. Yugi loved his mother dearly for his innocence didn't understand that his mother was on strong drugs and had men come over to beat on Yugi and be in bed with her. There was a new man every week and some would even hit on Yugi in front of Keneshia. Keneshia would do nothing about it. One December morning, as Yugi slept in his bed, Keneshia went into his room and picked him up into her arms. She carried him outside to her little car and drove off to the orphanage he was at now.

"Mommy?" Yugi remembered saying to his mother as he woke up when she parked her car at the orphanage.

"Where are we, Mommy?" Yugi asked when his mother got out of the car and opened his door to unbuckle him from his seat belt.

"Mommy loves you, Yugi." Keneshia spoke to him in a grief-stricken voice. Tears fell from her eyes as she took Yugi into her arms and walked towards the orphanage's doors. "Mommy loves you dearly."

The thick snow beneath Keneshia crunched loudly as she trudged closer to the doors.

"Yugi loves you dearly also, Mommy." Yugi replied into his mother's ear as his head lay in the crook of her neck. "But, Mommy, where are we going?"

Keneshia hesitated as her foot moved closer. "Home, Yugi. You are going home." Keneshia finally arrived at the large and old oak wood doors. Yugi tried reading what was printed onto the door, but it was too dark to see for the sun did not rise yet.

Keneshia knocked loudly on the doors and waited. Finally, after a few seconds, Keneshia heard moving feet behind the two large doors.

Many locks were undone before the door finally opened to reveal an woman reaching her mid forties. At this moment, here is when Yugi first met Director Hammishe. She looked quite the same but her blonde hair was shorter back then. Her hair reached her knees then but not her mid-calves like it does now.

"Please. Take my son." Keneshia pleaded while holding Yugi out to her. "Let him live happily."

Director Hammishe looked at Keneshia before taking Yugi into her own arms. She nodded as she was about to close the doors in Keneshia's face and be done with everything. After all, it was early out.

"Yugi, have a merry Christmas. Mommy loves you. Hopefully, I'll see you again one day." Keneshia looked back up at Director Hammishe to see she was staring at her. "Thank you."

Director Hammishe nodded and held Yugi closer to her as he began to move around. "I will do the best I can to find him a proper parent."

Keneshia nodded back, and, without taking another look at her son, she walked away to her car.

"Mommy! Where are you going! Don't leave me! Come back!" Yugi yelled, but before he could tell his mother he loved her one last time, Director Hammishe closed the doors. That was the last time Yugi saw his mother.

Yugi frowned as he remembered the memory. That event in his life made him the angry boy he is today. That event in his life made him hate Christmas, adults, and happy children.

Yugi kicked at the snow beneath his feet and crawled under a igloo. He usually hid under the igloo when someone made him extremely angrily. That someone was usually Director Hammishe.

*?￢ﾘﾺ?￢ﾘﾺ?￢ﾘﾺ?￢ﾘﾺ?￢ﾘﾺ?*

Director Hammishe walked through the orphanage's halls and towards her office but was stopped by one of the caregivers.

"Director Hammishe, there is a man in the lobby wanting to speak with you." The caregiver pointed behind himself. "I think he wants to get a child."

Director Hammishe smiled. "Oh really. Does he look fit for one?"

The caregiver also smiled and nodded. "He looks fit for a certain one, Ma'am."

"Well good because I feel that we haven't had any good customers in a while." Director Hammishe patted the caregiver's shoulder and walked pass him to go to the lobby.

A man of crimson, jet black, and blonde hair sat in one of the chairs in the lobby. He looked about 5'9, and he had crimson eyes with tanned skin. He looked at a brochure that was given to him by one of the caregivers. The man looked up once he heard Director Hammishe enter the room.

"Good afternoon. My name is Director Carla Hammishe. I am the owner of this orphanage as of my orphanage is one of the greatest in the state of Massachusetts. I do hope you are able to find your perfect child today." Director Hammishe held out her hand to the man.

The man stood up and shook Director Hammishe's hand and smiled. "My name is Atem Yami. It's nice to meet you, Director."

Director Hammishe nodded and motioned Atem to follow her into her office.

"So what are you looking for, Mr. Yami." Director Hammishe started finally in her office. "Boy, girl, tall, short? Although it's not proper to love love a kid by their looks, some people like what they like." She sat down behind her desk and leaned back. "We have over two hundred fifty children here, so there is a nice variety of personalities."

Atem sat down in a chair in front of Director Hammishe's desk. "Well, I don't really care what the child looks like."

A small smile was placed on Director Hammishe's face. "Good to know." She folded her hands and leaned forward towards Atem. "Why exactly do you want a child, Mr. Yami?"

"A Christmas present." Atem answered simply. "For my wife. She cannot bear children."

Director Hammishe's small smile turned into a small frown. "You're using a child as a gift? My children will not walk out of this orphanage just to be used as a gift, Mr. Yami."

Atem shook his head. "You sort of misunderstood, Director Hammishe."

Director Hammishe glared at Atem, and Aten continued. "Yes, the child will be a gift to my wife, but a home and a family will also be a gift to the child."

Director Hammishe took the words in and relaxed a bit. "Mr. Yami, how old are you?"

"I am currently twenty seven."

"And you are employed?" Director Hammishe asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me about your work." Director Hammishe requested once again.

"Well, I am currently working as a fashion and structure photographer, and I earn fifty-eight thousand eight hundred dollars as a salary. I work forty hours a week, and I've been a photographer for five years." Atem explained.

"Is your wife employed?"

"Of course. She is an real estate agent and earns forty-nine thousand five hundred dollars as salary. She has been working as so for five years also, and she works forty hours a week."

Director Hammishe nodded and stood up to look out her window which showed the playground and all of the children in it.

"Tell me about your home, Mr. Yami." Director Hammishe spoke while looking at one child in particular. Yugi.

The boy crawled out from under an igloo and picked up a ball of snow and formed it into a ball. He scanned the playground and found a target and threw the ball the hardest he could to a caregiver who was making a snowman with a little boy. The caregiver quickly turned around to see who threw the icy ball at him, but Yugi was already back in the igloo.

Director Hammishe shook her head and sighed. She turned back around to see Atem staring out of the window from his seat.

"I live in a three bedroom single home. Tyra, who is my wife, and I live there alone. We two have been living in that house for three years. My home is located in a safe environment and has a great school district." Atem explained.

"Mr. Yami, please, come here and look out of this window." Director Hammishe spoke moving aside for Atem to see.

Atem came up to the window and looked at all of the children. The kids were either playing on the playground equipment, playing with the snow, or playing with each other. Except one.

Atem stared at a child who looked a bit like himself but with amethyst colors instead of crimson. This child's skin was much paler than his own tan skin.

Director Hammishe followed Atem's gaze and sighed again.

"I see that Yugi has caught your eye." Director Hammishe looked at how Yugi crawled out from under the igloo and walked the park while kicking the snow into people's shoes as they walked passed him once in awhile.

"Tell me about him." Atem requested while still looking at Yugi.

Director Hammishe took a deep breath and started talking. "He's not entirely the greatest child, but, personally, he is my favorite out of all children. He is quite special really. Although Yugi may seem evil or bad, but you must understand why. I feel that he is truly a good child but just does not want to show it."

Atem took his eyes off of Yugi and glanced at Director Hammishe. "Why is he bad?"

"Well," Director Hammishe started. "His mother left him here on early morning in December without any explanation. She just knocked on my door and gave me him when he was five. He cried for her to come back. She claimed to love him, but she brought him here anyway. I told her that I'd find Yugi a proper parent. Not one adult has been able to fit with him perfectly." Director Hammishe looked at Atem.

"Yugi hates Christmas because he can't spend it with his real mother. He hates adults because his mother just left him here. He hates happy children because he's miserable. Everyday, he injures at least one person just because the person is happy or the person is singing Christmas carols." Director Hammishe looked back at Yugi.

"I will take him."

Director Hammishe quickly looked back Atem with a bit of surprise written on her face. "What did you just say?"

"If you allow me to, I will take Yugi." Atem repeated.

Director Hammishe blinked twice and stared at Atem for a bit before responding. "Tell me, Mr. Yami, it's Christmas even and Yugi is to be a Christmas gift and is to get a Christmas gift. Where shall he be kept until them? You cannot put him into a box, wrap him up with Christmas wrapping paper, and place him under your glowing Christmas tree. Where shall he be in the meantime?" Director Hammishe asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was planning on picking him up from this place early tomorrow morning and bring him home." Atem shrugged. "Will you allow that?"

Director Hammishe shook her head and chuckled. "Oh, Mr. Yami, I have been running this orphanage for twenty-seven years, and I have not ever heard of a child being given a home and family as a Christmas gift. I think your plan is stupendous! Why, Mr. Yami, I do approve, but are you sure you approve the child you have chosen?" Director Hammishe turned around and sat at her desk.

"Yes. Yes I do." Atem answered, and Director Hammishe smiled at him.

"Daniel, please bring Yugi to my office peacefully." Director Hammishe spoke through her intercom. She looked at Atem with her smile still plastered on her face. "Accompany me into the lobby."

*?￢ﾘﾺ?￢ﾘﾺ?￢ﾘﾺ?￢ﾘﾺ?￢ﾘﾺ?*

Yugi walked along a park trail picking up the rocks that fit perfectly in his hand. Once he had enough rocks to last a few seconds of fun, Yugi searched for a victim.

"Ouch!" Niek screamed out loud as a rock smashed against his temple. He turned around to see Yugi smiling.

"Mutou, Man, that wasn't cool, Dude!" Niek yelled with a frown.

Yugi smirked and wounded his arm back to chuck another rock at Niek.

"Mutou, Man, put the rocks down, Dude!" Niek demanded while backing up, but the rock came flying instantly and slammed against his nose.

"Ah!" Niek yelled as he grabbed for his nose and stumbled backwards a few steps. He took his hand away from his face to see blood on his fingers. Niek looked back up at Yugi and glared at him.

"That's it, Mutou, I'm gonna wreck ya, Dude." Niek came charging at Yugi in top speed and tackled him to the icy, snow topped ground before Yugi could launch another rock.

"Boys! Get off of each other!" A man of black hair and olive skin yelled as he approached the boys. His green eyes flashed of annoyance mixed with anger as he stared at the two wrestling boys. Oh how he hated kids.

This man's name is Daniel Hanes Crockett. He was Director Hammishe's left hand man, and mainly her servant lately. Although Daniel is not a main character of this story, let me tell you a little about him. Daniel is five feet and ten inches tall (177.8cm). He is always frowning making his thin mustache turn into a frown shape also. Daniel would honestly be a very handsome man if he wasn't so grumpy all the time. I mean, what woman (or man) wouldn't like a smart, handsome man with a six pack and great, curly hair!

Back to the story, Daniel pulled Niek off of Yugi by his shirt and lifted Yugi up over his shoulder while he dropped Niek back on the ground and walked away.

"Get off of me, you stupid idiot!" Yugi yelled as Daniel carried him into the orphanage building.

"Yugi, shut up and stop insulting me." Daniel growled as he walked through the halls of the orphanage.

"Where are you taking me!" Yugi screeched and pounded Daniel's back.

"Gosh, I hate children." Daniel mumbled. "To Director Hammishe."

"You're a pussy, Daniel! You're sending me to her because of stupid Niek!" Yugi spat onto his hand and smeared it on the back of Daniel's neck making the man growl angrily. "You tattle telling, pussy! Fuck you, fuck Director Hammishe, and fuck Niek! Fuck the whole fucking world for being full of stupid, idiots!"

"Daniel, I thought I've asked you to escort him in here peacefully." Director Hammishe spoke as the two boys entered the lobby.

Daniel placed Yugi on the ground and grabbed him by his collar as he tried to run off. Daniel looked at Director Hammishe with a frown still on his face. "Forgive me, Director Hammishe, but I cannot escort in a juvenile who is constantly at war with everyone else."

Director Hammishe chuckled and closed her eyes. She stood up and walked over to Yugi. "Don't act so discourteous, Boy, and give me a hug. After all, this will be the last one until we meet again."

Yugi stopped struggling to get Daniel's fingers from his collar and looked at Director Hammishe.

"Last?"

Director Hammishe sadly smiled and nodded. "Last, my dear."

Tears came to Yugi's eyes as Director Hammishe moved aside so Yugi could see Atem.

"I'm free." Yugi whispered to himself happily as he wiped his falling tears from his cheeks off of him. They were tears of happiness.

Director Hammishe frowned. "Boy, you know I hate it when you mumble. Speak up, and repeat yourself."

"I'm finally free!" Yugi yelled out to the world (well, out in the room, but... yeah.) and attempted to run around, but Daniel's hand was still on his collar making Yugi fall back on his butt. Yugi instantly came back to reality from the fall. "Let go of my fucking collar!"

"Yugi!" Director Hammishe glared at the boy. "I should smack you into next week for saying that word and saying it in that tone! You know better!"

Yugi flinched as rains of spit came spraying down on his face from her 'thats' which sounded like 'dat'.

The boy frowned and only rolle his eyes, but he did not attempt to get her any more upset. He was leaving this hell hole once and for all and did not want her to change her mind.

Director Hammishe turned around and smiled at Atem. "I'm sorry for his behavior. Mr. Yami, meet Yugi Mutou." Director Hammishe looked at Yugi and frowned as he acted like his hand was a machine and raised his middle finger up slowly towards Atem.

"And, Yugi, meet Mr. Atem Yami. Your father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Long time no see! Back with another chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I'll be updating Will There Ever Be A Rainbow After This Storm? something soon. Well enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter #2**

 **H** ello, Yugi." Atem greeted with a smile as he approached Yugi.

Yugi just looked Atem up and down once before looking back at Director Hammishe.

"When am I leaving?" He asked without any emotion in his tone as he reached up to tug Daniel's fingers from his collar, but Daniel kept a tight grip.

Director Hammishe frowned as she stared at Yugi. "You young, impatient, Boy." She growled. "Be grateful that you're even getting a father. Many kids are without one, and you choose to ignore and make a bad impression to the man in front of you? I should smack the living confidence out of you, Boy." Director Hammishe yanked Yugi closer to Atem.

"Greet and meet your father, Yugi." Director Hammishe looked at Daniel and the both left the lobby to give the two some privacy.

"I fucking hate her." Yugi mumbled under his breath as he watched her leave.

Atem cleared his throat gaining back Yugi's attention, and Yugi only rolled his eyes.

"You have a throat problem, Dad?" Yugi asked with false concern mixed with sarcasm.

Atem shook his head and crouched down to Yugi's level. "I'm fine, Son."

Yugi slightly grimaced for a second, backed up a little bit, and eyed Atem. "Okay. Well, what's the plan?"

"The plan is to get you up early tomorrow morning and take you home for Christmas." Atem smiled as Yugi put on a thoughtful look.

Yugi completely ignored Atem and observed him closely. He looked down at the man's shoes to see what he was wearing: black dress pants and a baby blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. A dark blue and silver Overseas dual time watch from Vacheron Constantin dressed his wrist.

"Are you rich?" Yugi suddenly ask. The watch was name brand after all.

Atem was a bit taken back at the question and shrugged. "Well, you tell me once I take you home."

Yugi frowned and his fake friendly tone changed. "Home?"

Atem nodded. "Yes. To stay with your mother, Tyra, and me."

"Tyra? Fuck Tyra." Yugi spat and stepped closer to Atem with a suddenly changed sentiment. "Fuck you. I'm tired of all of you adopting parents feeling the need to make me call you 'mother' or 'father'. Fuck that. You're certainly not my father and 'Tyra'" Yugi pronounced with harsh emphasis, "is certainly not my mother. Fuck you both again."

"Yug-" Atem started, but Yugi continued to rant.

"My mother is Keneshia Mutou, and she'll always be no matter fucking what! I _don't_ care if she abandoned me! I _don't_ give two fucks if she doesn't even love me anymore; she is still **my mother**!" Yugi swiftly kicked Atem in between his legs and ran off in pure rage.

Yugi ran past Director Hammishe and Daniel, who heard Atem's yelp of pain, and the two ran to Atem to see him bent over and holding himself.

"Mr. Yami, I am so sorry for Yugi's misbehavior." Director Hammishe apologized deeply and attempted to help him up, but Atem pushed her away.

The director kept her distance watching Atem get himself together. "Mr. Yami, it's sad to say that Yugi is still searching for his mother. He'll probably get over that once he settles in with you and understands what a true family is." Director Hammishe shook her head and looked into the direction where Yugi ran. "How I love that boy so much. He's just so angry and confused."

"Yeah, I agree." Atem spoke sounding in pain still. "He does seem angry and very confused."

Daniel shook his head. "Yugi's angry even when he's not angry."

"Oh, Daniel, I can say the same to you, Dear!" Director Hammishe joked and patted Daniel's back as his everyday frown deepened.

"Now, Mr. Yami," Director Hammishe started up again, ignoring Atem's pain. "you can complete the payment by coming to my office this way, and, Daniel, may you please find and talk to Yugi. I feel that he needs a friend right now. Someone who he can relate to." Director Hammishe winked as Daniel as he began to grind his teeth against each other.

"Yes, Ma'am, Director Hammishe. I will 'relate' to Yugi." Daniel growled and went to find the boy.

* * *

"Yugi." Daniel spoke in an unemotional tone as he entered the boys sleeping cabins. He went to the last top bunk at the end of the long room and poked the figure under a blanket. "Yugi."

"Get the fuck out of here, Daniel. We both know you don't want to deal with me." Yugi mumbled as he tightened his blanket around himself and moved farther away from the man.

"What I want is to be a millionaire actually, but I know that won't happen, so I'll just stick with wanting you to go with that man so you can be out of my hair forever." Daniel replied. After a few seconds of silence, Daniel went to poke Yugi again. "Yugi."

"Fuck off, and go be Director Hammishe's bitch again." Yugi yelled at the top of his his lungs as he sat up on his bed.

"Don't you dare insult me, Boy. I will finish crushing your already broken heart." Daniel warned. He reached up to yanked the blanket from Yugi and threw it to the ground.

"Director Hammishe is doing what's best for you, and you're being an ungrateful, miserable brat! She's giving you a chance to be like any other _normal_ child whose mother has not abandon!" Daniel yelled. "That man out there can be a father to you and provide you with another, **better** , mother! Do you know how much he's worth! He's worth way more than any of all of those drugs your real mother traded you in for!"

The room became quiet again, and Yugi launched at Daniel throwing both male's to the floor.

"Don't you ever speak wrong of my mother! That is none or your business and none of your concern!" Yugi screamed as he raised his fist to punch Daniel's nose.

Daniel shoved Yugi off of him before the boy even made any physical contact to his face and stood up to glared down at the pissed boy. "Let me tell you something, _Yugi_." Daniel growled while putting emphasis on Yugi's name. "What I say and what I do is none or your business nor concern. What I said about your oh so very sad excuse of a mother is the truth."

"Is that what you came here for, Daniel? To shit talk about my mother in my fucking face! Is that what you came here to do, Daniel The Bitch Of Director Hammishe!" Yugi stood up also. "How would you like it if I just told your master what you are saying to me?"

"I could ask the same question to you." Daniel countered.

"You act is if I have the fear of getting fired by a whore." Yugi spat. "But on the other hand, you do."

Yugi smirked as Daniel groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes. Quickly, Yugi bolted out of the boys camp and towards Director Hammishe's office again.

"Yugi!" Daniel yelled and ran after him.

"Well you take care, Atem, and come back tomorrow." Director Hammishe spoke from the orphanage's main doors as Atem broke away from her to go to his own car. A Lincoln MKS.

"I will. Please make sure Yugi is prepared." Atem called back.

"Oh he will be, so don't worry." Director Hammishe smiled as the young man entered his car and drove off.

Director Hammishe turned around and began making her way to the boys quarters but was soon knocked over by one boy in particular.

Yugi.

"Yugi, if you don't get off me this instant, I will make sure you'll never be able to run again!" Director Hammishe shoved Yugi off of her and stood up. "What is wrong with you, Boy! You should know not to run in halls or knock over ladies!" Director Hammishe lectured while giving Yugi a rain storm. Her th's sounded like d's, and her w's sounded like v's. Her pronunciation of words made spit fly from her lips.

"Daniel was being rude to me." Yugi spoke while wiping spit off his face.

Director Hammishe rolled her eyes. "You and Daniel are rude to everyone! What you should not be doing is complaining to me about it!"

Director Hammishe looked up to see Daniel arrived from around a corner. "And you!" She pointed at the man. "Do not be rude to him because just he is to you. Remember, he's the child, and you have to be the bigger person and handle the situation as an adult. If he's rude to you, tell me, and I'll handle it."

Director Hammishe glared back down at Yugi. "You can go pack your bags. You are leaving early tomorrow. Tonight, we will have a nice dinner in your leaving so you can say bye to everyone."

Director Hammishe walked passed the two boys and went her own way.

Yugi turned to Daniel and frowned at him. "You're a pussy."

Daniel bit his bottom lip in frustration and walked away from the boy.

Yugi rolled his eyes and went to his room to start packing.

* * *

"It's Your Time To Go

It's Your Turn To Leave!

It's Your Time To Know

That You Can Now Be Free!

.

Yugi, You Have A Home

Unlike The Rest Of Thee

So, Yugi, Go Home!

.

It's Your Time To Meet

And Grow With Forever!

Your New Family

Who'll Hate You? Never!

.

Yugi, You Have A Home

Unlike The Rest Of Thee

So, Yugi, Go Home!

.

Yugi, We'll Miss You

And, Yugi, We Hope That

One Day, We'll Meet Again

But For Now, Enjoy Your Home!"

.

The crowd of children and staff sung to Yugi who had to stand on a table.

"Now, Yugi, you have to sing your part." Director Hammishe instructed. "You know it's part of the 'Go Home' song."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I'm not singing that stupid song." The entire orphanage was taught how to sing the 'Go Home Song' every other month, so when it was time for someone to leave, they'd sing it during the celebration of her or his last day. Yugi is one of the few people who hate the song.

Director Hammishe raised a brow. "Yes you are, Yugi. Now sing it."

"Why?" Yugi snapped at the older woman. "You're not my boss."

"Well, you won't get a new family or gifts for Christmas."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I don't care about that man and his wife. I also don't care about those dumb presents. It's not like I get anything nice."

"Well then," Director Hammishe started, her th pronounced D's forced spit to fly out of her mouth, "Everyone get ready for bed! Chop! Chop!"

Everyone groaned and began stomping to their rooms. Director Hammishe watched all the children leave when she suddenly heard a small voice sing.

.

"It's My Time To Go

It's My Turn To Leave

It's My Time To Know

That I Can Now Be Free."

.

The director and the children turned around to see Yugi quietly singing while looking at his feet.

.

"I Now Have A Home

Unlike The Rest Of Thee

So I Will Go Home.

.

It's My Time To Meet

And Grow With Forever!

My New Family

Who'll Hate Me? Never.

.

I Now Have A Home

Unlike The Rest Of Thee

So I Will Go Home.

.

Everyone, I'll Miss You

And, Everyone, I Hope That

One Day, We'll Meet Again

But For Now, I'll Enjoy My Home!"

.

Everyone in the room cheered happily and ran towards the table Yugi was standing on.

"Alright! Alright!" Director Hammishe yelled with a smile. "Come everyone. Let's get ice cream."

Children happily followed Director Hammishe to the kitchen to grabbed cheap ice cream that they only ate on special occasions for the orphanage didn't have a lot of money to constantly buy ice cream.

Yugi jumped off the table and walked into the small kitchen going to Daniel who passed out small, renewable plastic bowls and white plastic spoons.

Every kid received a plastic bowl and spoon, but Yugi got a plastic bowl and metal spoon. The rule was that when a kid was getting a parent, that specific child would get to eat ice cream with the only metal spoon the orphanage had. That metal spoon was supposed to be special although kids used it for seven years.

Yugi was served first getting two scoops of ice cream while the others only got one. The stale ice cream tasted great to the young boy who had never eaten anything name brand in his life.

Once everyone finished their ice cream, the children were told to got to bed and get ready for Christmas the next day.

* * *

"Mutou?" A pair of hands lightly shook Yugi's shoulder. "Mutou, wakie wakie."

Yugi turned his head and waited for his eyes to adjust until he could see the person who awakened him. It was Niek.

"What do you want, Dork?" Yugi asked trying to fall back to sleep. "It's like one in the morning."

"It's actually six am, Dude." Niek corrected. "Man, Director Hammishe is downstairs talking to some man about you. Is he gonna be your dad?"

"Who? Atem? Sure you can say that."

Niek frowned. "You're gonna call him Atem when he's taking you in as his son? That's not cool, Dude. I'd be so grateful if I had a dad."

Yugi rolled his eyes and laid back down on his hard pillow. "Whatever. Go downstairs and ask him if you can be his son. You can have him."

Niek turned around at hearing Director Hammishe's voice growing louder along with Daniel's as they came to the boys quarters.

Niek slapped Yugi's shoulder. "Well, we're gonna miss you, Man, and Merry Christmas."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Aren't you popular, Niek? You have many friends, and I'm not one of them, so don't tell me you or anyone else will miss me because it's an obvious lie."

Niek shook his head and walked over to the sleeping bag he slept in. "Yugi, you're a buffoon."

Suddenly, the door to the boys quarters opened and it revealed Director Hammishe and Daniel. The two made way to Yugi, and as Daniel was about to shake Yugi awake, Yugi said something.

"Don't even bother putting your disgusting hands on me because I'm already awake." Yugi sat up from the floor and started to roll his sleeping bag up and collecting his little amount of things.

"Yugi, don't you dare start with an attitude!" Director Hammishe snapped in a whispering tone. "Let's not leave off on bad terms, please, Yugi."

Yugi rolled his eyes and stood up with all of his things ready to follow the two adults to his new caregiver. A father. A family.

Yugi was guided through the dull, dark, and old halls of the orphanage he grew up in, the orphanage he had as a home for the past years,the orphanage he grew to secretly love because what else did he have to love during his time living in his orphanage. He surely couldn't love anyone like Director Hammishe or the other children because somewhere in his heart, he knew they were going to be taken away from him like his mother, and now like the orphanage he had called home.

And he had to admit, he was going to miss the large building full of hundreds of children.

"Good morning, Yugi." Atem smiled when he saw Yugi. "Ready to come home?"

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
